Needy Kitten
by Delmire
Summary: Asami has been spending too little time at home again and Akihito is starting to feel the effects.


Akihito ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the ends in frustration. The slight sting didn't help to serve as the distraction that he thought it would. If anything it did the opposite and made him more hot and bothered, the slight pressure and small twinge of pain only reminding him more of his golden eyed lover.

Akihito was horny. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he was missing Asami's nightly attentions. The crime lord had been in long negotiations with a legitimate business partner, the negotiations so delicate and important that Asami himself was required to attend the entire time and they had been ongoing for nearly three weeks. It seemed every few months something would come up and Asami would spend weeks coming home only for a few hours of sleep before disappearing again, leaving Akihito to wonder if he imagined him coming home at all.

The first week had been fine, Akihito caught up on sleep and took a few days for relaxation and video games. During the second week the photographer had started feeling a little put out and had taken extra jobs to keep himself busy. It was now two and a half weeks since he had last seen his lover awake and he was feeling more than a little bit needy. He didn't want to admit that he missed the man but here he was, still in bed in the afternoon, feeling hot and needy and dreaming of intense golden eyes focused only on himself.

The photographer groaned and rolled over, burying his face into Asami's pillow and inhaling his unique scent. Akihito felt himself grow harder and he could almost feel his lover's hands on his skin, picturing that wicked smirk and golden eyes molten with desire and full of dark promise, burning his skin with their intensity.

"Fuck." Akihito groaned again and onto his back, limbs splayed out. Imagining it was not helping, only serving to make it all the worse for lack of Asami nearby. The photographer had already attempted to relieve himself this morning but it was proving frustratingly inadequate. He had no idea how many more days his lover was going to be busy for but Akihito was at his limit.

"I wonder if I could get him to come home early?" He mused out loud.

The last time this had occurred Asami had been in another country for a business trip and Akihito had had to stay behind for an important photo shoot. The opportunity had been well worth it and caused his name to become more well-known and a number of jobs had come in after that. But it was two weeks without his normally insatiable lover and Akihito had found himself missing him then too. To ensure that Asami was suffering just as much as he was, the photographer had snapped off a selfie of himself naked and spread out on the bed and sent it to Asami. Almost immediately his phone had rung Akihito gave an involuntary shiver thinking of that deep growl that had purred through the phone directly into his ear.

"I see you miss me kitten. Your hands not enough to satisfy you now? Don't worry, as soon as I am back I will take good care of you. And Kitten?" He had paused then and waited for Akihito to respond.

"I will wreck you, over and over until the only thing you can do is scream my name."

Akihito had only moaned in response and Asami had hung up leaving him wondering who was worse off. Asami only spoke in that tone when he was horny or they were in the bedroom. Or the kitchen or limo or wherever the crime lord decided to have his way with Akihito. The photographers whole body had felt like it was burning and nothing he did could ease the lingering ache of want and need that he had felt. Asami had lived up to his promise though. He had barely made it through the door to the penthouse before he was shedding his suit and tie and advancing on Akihito like a hungry predator. Akihito gave an involuntary shiver as he recalled fragments of that night. There were holes in his memory where he was sure he had passed out but he remembered more than enough.

Perhaps he could do that again? Send Asami a 'sexy selfie' and see if he could lure the beast back home. Surely he would also be feeling the effects of not getting his nightly 'fix'. While the crime lord was clearly lacking sleep, it's not like that's stopped him before.

Decided, Akihito sat up on the bed and cast about the room trying to figure out how he wanted to do this. Last time it had just been a quick snapshot taken on his phone without much thought. But he needed it to be better this time if he was to have any hope of pulling the man from a meeting just to come home to fuck him.

The photographer contemplated running a bath and taking the photo while he was still dripping wet but decided that the bed would still be better for this. He filed away the bath idea for another day though. Ignoring his phone, Akihito opted to set up his photoshoot camera on a tripod. A grainy cellphone picture might make Asami hot and bothered but a high definition one should bring him home early. He snickered at the thought of Asami getting the photo in the middle of the meeting and being unable to react. He wanted to make it so it would test even that man's legendary self-control.

Now, what to wear? Akihito chewed on his thumb in thought. Naked was good but Asami had always loved removing his clothing, he seemed to enjoy Akihito wearing something so that he could strip him out of it. Or watch him strip himself. It would not be the first time Akihito had given his lover a strip tease. It was a sure fire way to get that bestial expression on Asami's face and if he could keep it up just long enough, Asami's control would snap. Which was exactly what he wanted. Which meant he would have to wear something. Something that Asami would take great pleasure in removing.

Akihito froze and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He had forgotten about that. Last Christmas he had received a gag gift from Takato and Kou. Red and black lacy lingerie in his size. They had laughingly suggested that it was for Asami as thanks for the free pass into one of his clubs for each of their birthdays with drinks on the house. Akihito knew that he had done it as it allowed Akihito to go out and have fun with his friends while still being as safe as possible. Akihito had been mortified by the gift and had stuffed into the very back of his wardrobe to be forgotten about before Asami saw it.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek Akihito weighed up his options. Technically, it was perfect. But if the guys ever found out that he wore it he would never live it down. If they asked about it, he knew the inevitable blush would give him away. Akihito took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Right now, it might just get him what he wanted. A wild and predatory Asami with enough control missing to skip work and come home.

Walking forward with new determination, Akihito rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out the offending garments. He stared at them for a moment before carefully slipping them on. They were surprisingly light and comfortable. And fit perfectly. He stood back and looked at himself in the full length mirror. Black lacy thong and matching teddy with red trim. The teddy flowing around his torso with a lot of loose lace but that seemed to be the intention. It somehow managed to cover everything and nothing at once.

Perfect. As much as Akihito hated to admit it, it was exactly what he was after. Mentally thanking and simultaneously cursing Takato and Kou, the photographer turned back to the bed and set up the tripod. He carefully positioned the camera on top and checked the view finder to see if it was aiming about where he thought was good. He would have to take a few test shots and check them to make sure. He set a timer and hurried onto the middle of the king sized bed.

He sat on his knees with them spread out and one hand trailing down a pale thigh and the other creeping under the lace on his stomach with the sexiest bedroom eyes he could muster straight at the camera. He thought of the camera as Asami's smirking face leering down at him and felt he cock twitch in response. The evidence of his arousal and the entire reason behind him doing this would be clear in the photograph. He heard the click of the camera and got up to check the angle. It was nearly spot on. Making a small adjustment, Akihito reset the timer and took another snap shot to test. He sat on his knees again but this time had a finger in his mouth with the other hand straying under the lace. He checked that one after he heard the telltale click.

Perfect.

He had to admit the two test photos were pretty hot if he did say so himself. With a cheeky grin, Akihito set up the timer to go off repeatedly at set intervals until he stopped it. Climbing back onto the bed, Akihito tried all the poses he could think of while imagining golden eyes caressing his skin. He maintained eye contact with the camera at all times, knowing how much his gaze effected his older lover. He knew Asami loved seeing just how much Akihito wanted him and the effect that the older man had on him.

Deciding he had enough photos he scrabbled forward and flicked the timer off. Gently detaching the camera from the tripod, he picked it up and walked into his old bedroom now workroom for his laptop. The photographer decided to stay in his lingerie, if Asami does come home he will be very disappointed if he finds Akihito changed.

He pulled up the photos onto the laptop and started sorting through them. They were good. It was very clear just who he was thinking about and the effect that was having on him in the photos. Akihito finally settled on one photo to send to Asami. He was staring into the camera with lidded, lusty eyes, teeth biting into his bottom lip and one hand trailing under the lace on his stomach with the other just skirting the lace of the thong at his hip. He quickly saved it and sent it off to Asami.

He wondered how long it would take to hear from the crime lord. Hopefully not long, Akihito grinned while he considered what his expression would be when he saw it. He was sure the unlabeled message from Akihito would get him curious, even more so when he realized it was a photo. With a giggle of excitement, the photographer settled in to await a response.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It had been forty minutes and still no response from Asami when Akihito heard the door to the penthouse open. He jumped up from his spot on the couch where he had been playing video games on his handheld device and moved towards the entryway. He was stopped dead in his tracks when golden eyes met his blue ones. Predatory? This was beyond even his wildest expectations and the word predatory didn't even cut it. Those golden eyes didn't just burn, they blistered his skin with the heat they held and yet pinned him in place. Asami stalked towards him with deceptive slowness and the deep growl that rumbled in the back of his throat sent a shiver down his spine. It sounded more animal than human.

"I see I have been neglecting you kitten," Asami's voice was low, gravelly and full of sin, "but don't worry, I'll make it up to you." Asami had reached Akihito now and leaned forward, their bodies not quite touching, his lips right against his ear as he purred; "And you can even leave your lace on, a sexy little offering."

Akihito didn't even have a chance to breath in before Asami bodily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and strode towards the master bedroom. Akihito felt the heat pooling low in his belly as Asami's hand reached up and give a light smack on his ass.

"Such a naughty kitten, sending me such a delicious photo while I'm at work." The hand was now soothing out the small sting the smack left on his ass cheeks. "I will have to make sure not to neglect you in future. Perhaps I could leave you in your pretty little lace, bound to the bed and plugged up full with a toy while you wait for me to finish my meeting?" Akihito could only moan in response and wiggled on the crime lords shoulder.

Akihito had felt words die in his mouth as soon as he had laid eyes on his lover at the door but after those words he was incoherent with lust. He opened his mouth to try and say something, anything in response but found himself thrown down on the bed, the wind knocked out of him with the force of the fall and strong arms came down to cage him to the bed.

Asami loomed above him, his gaze almost feral and pupils blown wide with desire.

"Asami," Akihito moaned and reached up to thread his fingers into his lovers and give a small tug, " _Please_." That was all that was needed for whatever tenuous grasp Asami had on his self-control to snap. He leaned down kissed his little lover with passion and possessiveness, it was all lips, teeth and tongues warring and clashing together. Asami quickly dominated the kiss and Akihito did not even try to fight it. He could feel Asami's hard length under his pants grinding down against his own. Akihito moaned into the kiss and tightened his arms around his lover's neck, fingers tugging at his hair to try and get him closer still. The crime lord growled again, low in his throat and reached up to tug his tie off. It took a few pulls to get it to come loose and then Asami pulled away from the kiss and while Akihito was still gasping for air he grabbed his hands and slammed them down above the photographers head and quickly tied them together with his tie.

Akihito lay spread out on the edge of the bed, hands bound together above his head and the black lace teddy fanning out in disarray with matching black lace straining to hold in his leaking erection. His eyes were lidded and he was gasping for breath still. He looked positively debauched. Asami smirked down at his little lover while he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"You look like a little sacrifice, spread out and waiting to be consumed." Akihito felt his breath hitch at the words and just moaned and bucked his hips in response. Asami shed his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. Akihito squirmed while he watched his lover undress with slow, taunting movements. It was clear he was teasing him in return but Akihito just wanted him to hurry up. Pants and then underwear gone, Asami slid Akihito further up the bed so that he was lying down the middle and Asami reached over and rummaged around the bedside table. Coming back with a bottle of lube in hand, Asami popped the lid open and squirted some onto his fingers before throwing the bottle elsewhere on the bed. He spread Akihito's legs and slid in between his thighs and leaned down to capture his mouth again while his hand pushed aside the lacy thong that sat between his cheeks and slipped a finger inside Akihito's tight heat.

They both groaned at the intrusion and Asami quickly set to work, one hand holding Akihito's bound hands above his head, his lips seeking out his lover's rosy little nipples hiding under the black and red lace and his other hand now working two fingers in and out of Akihito's tight little hole. The photographer himself was a wanton, moaning mess incapable of words beyond 'please' and 'Asami'.

Slipping three fingers inside, Asami pulled back slightly and watched Akihito's hips buck in time with his thrusting fingers, his erection barely contained in the lace and leaking copious amounts of precum that was soaking into the fabric.

"What is it that you want my little sacrifice?" Akihito groaned and tried to gather words together.

"You have to tell me what you want."

Asami wanted him to beg for it and Akihito knew from experience that he wouldn't give him what he wanted unless he did actually beg for it.

"You! Oh please Asami! I want you! Please just fuck me!" With a growl at the last sentence, Asami pulled his fingers away and grabbed Akihito's thighs and spread them apart. He slicked up his own throbbing cock with the remaining lube on his hand and guided it forward, nudging the lace out of the way again. In one smooth motion he entered Akihito and thrust forward until his entire length was inside. With a startled cry Akihito arched his back off the bed and came, his cock slipped free of its confines and cum splattered on his chest and teddy.

Asami didn't give him time to recover however and grabbing his little lover's hips he started pistoning his cock in and out of his tight little hole. Akihito cried out at the brutal pace but he was quickly becoming hard again. A few thrusts that hit his prostrate dead on and Akihito has a moaning mess again, babbling incoherently for 'more' and 'fuck' and 'please'. It wasn't long before he felt his second climax of the night clawing its way out of him. A few more thrusts and Akihito was screaming Asami's name and the clenching of his internal muscles around his lover's cock sent Asami over the edge with him.

Akihito was trying to calm his erratic breathing and already felt the exhaustion edging its way forward.

Asami dropped forward but caught himself on his hands placed either side of Akihito's head and stared into his eyes. He was panting but Akihito could see that there was still that wild light in his eyes. Asami leaned forward until their lips were almost touching and said;

"Ah, my sexy little kitten, don't think I am done yet, the night hasn't even begun."


End file.
